NaruHina Chronicles
by CamouflageDragon
Summary: Naruto and Hinata now have a chance to develop their relationship...will it turn out good or will it end in disaster.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place around the same time of Naruto Jonin Saga. Except their all not Jonin, well: Neji, Shikamaru, and Temari are Jonin.

Naruto and Sakura were discussing their latest mission with Yamato and Sai. "We've got to work harder as a team and try to plan something, rather than just running straight into the fight," said Yamato looking directly at Naruto and Sai.

"Sorry," replied Sai as he lowered his head.

Naruto got a little frustrated about what Yamato had said. "It would have been nice if Sai would have backed me up when Kabuto and his henchmen surrounded me!" yelled Naruto clenching his fists.

"Naruto listen, it doesn't matter who made a mistake or not,…you know what let's take a break from all the missions and just relax for a while, the tensions getting to all of us," said Yamato as he directed them to leave.

Naruto really enjoyed the fact that he could take a break from Sai and the dangerous missions. Naruto knew the one place where he could enjoy his free time, the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. He saw Hinata as he made his way to Ichiraku's, she didn't look okay.

"Hey Hinata, you okay…," asked Naruto walked up to her. Hinata looked up at Naruto and turned as red as an apple, she nodded her head and tried to say something.

"Would you like to get some ramen with me Hinata," said Naruto as he pointed to the shop. Hinata struggled to form words, but only shook her head.

Naruto dragged Hinata to the Ichiraku Ramen, they took their seats and waited to be served. Ayame came to take their orders, but she just giggled and Teuchi just laughed.

"I'm sorry what would like to order," asked Ayame.

"One Miso Ramen supreme with barbeque pork and keep them coming," proclaimed Naruto as he scratched his stomach in hunger.

"One…ramen with pork please," said Hinata she was still blushing because she and Naruto were here at the ramen shop, sitting next to each other.

Ayame left to go prepare the big order from Naruto. Naruto and Hinata were left alone for a while, so they talked about what had happened in their lives and Naruto asked a question he was meaning to ask for a long time.

"Hinata, when I was fighting Pain, did you really mean it when you said you loved me…" asked Naruto as he looked at Hinata.

"Ye…yes I did," said Hinata turning redder and redder by the second. She turned her head and they looked deeply into each others eyes.

Naruto put his hand on hers and he said the one thing that made Hinata turn red the most. Hinata was waiting for these words for years.

"Do you wanna go out with me, so we can get to know each other more," said Naruto rubbing Hinata's hand.

Hinata's turned so red you could fry bacon on her face, she tried to say any word, but she only said one.

" Y…y…yes," muttered Hinata trying not to faint.

"One Miso Ramen supreme with barbeque pork and one pork ramen," said Ayame putting the bowls on the counter.

Naruto looked at Ayame in a glaring sort of way.

"I'm just…I'm just…I'm gonna leave now," said Ayame in an awkward way.

Naruto dug into his giant bowl of ramen, Hinata still had Naruto's words ringing in her head.

"Hinata…you okay, want me to take ya home," said Naruto wondering why she wasn't moving at all and why she was as red as a cardinal.

Naruto took his bowl of ramen, grabbed Hinata and shook her until she woke up. Naruto paid the money and walked Hinata home.

"You must get a lot of heat flashes," asked Naruto outside her front door (or something close to it).

Hinata shook her head and did something she wanted to do for a long time. She kissed him on the cheek and ran back inside, but Naruto grabbed her arm, pulled her back, and they shared their first kiss. Hinata's legs turned to jelly and she collapsed due to extreme blushing-ness.

"Hinata…HINATA!," yelled Naruto trying to wake her up.

Naruto picked up Hinata and ran off towards the hospital, he didn't want someone who loved him die again.


	2. Chapter 2

**First Date**

Naruto met up with Hinata at the waterfall outside of the village, Hinata had made a picnic and was figuring out what to talk about.

"Hey Hinata," said Naruto walking up to her.

"Oh hi…Naruto," said Hinata blushing as usual.

Naruto took Hinata to the secret lake at the top of the waterfall. Naruto jumped into the lake, with all his clothes on, and swam. Hinata stuck her knees in the water, relaxed, and watched Naruto make a complete fool of himself.

"Um…I got you some…ramen, if you want," said Hinata smiling.

"Toss it," said Naruto raising his hands in the air.

Hinata threw the bowl at Naruto, but it landed in the water and slowly headed towards the waterfall.

"No, no, no, NO!!!," yelled Naruto getting the bowl of ramen and falling down the waterfall.

"Naruto…are you okay," asked Hinata peering over the side of the waterfall.

Naruto used his clones to save him from landing on the sharp rocks below. The real Naruto was eating the ramen as the rest just pulled him up.

"Yup I'm okay," laughed Naruto as he was laying on the grass.

Hinata giggled and prepared more food, Naruto just sat next to her talking about what ever went through his head.

"It's nice to have someone to talk, on a more…intimate level," said Naruto putting his hand on Hinata's hand.

Hinata and Naruto sat on the blanket watching the stars. Several shooting stars passed over head and Hinata made a wish. Naruto tried everything he could to make her tell him.

"If I tell you it won't come true," said Hinata.

The moon got brighter and some of the flowers burst into bloom and butterflies swarmed all around them.

"Wow," said Naruto and Hinata.

You couldn't ask for a better scene to be with the one you love. One of the butterflies landed on Naruto's nose and made him start sneezing. Hinata just giggled and put her head on his shoulder.

(So many years spent waiting and watching. Two people under the shining moon together, sharing one of natures wonders.)

"I…I…love you Naruto, and I always will," said Hinata wrapping her arms around Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata shared another kiss by the now sparkling lake, surrounded by the fluttering butterflies.

"Hinata…do you really want this, I mean with me being the Kyuubi kid…," said Naruto looking down.

"I don't care, I just want you with me," said Hinata hugging him tightly

Naruto and Hinata went back to the village, hand in hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

End

(I've realized an odd thing between Naruto and Hinata. Hinata is never around or just knocked out when he goes Kyuubi mode, when everyone else is seeing it.

The Chuunin exams, she had a …(I don't exactly know) and was unconscious to see Naruto go half tail mode on Neji.

During Naruto's fight with Pain, when Hinata told him she loved him. Pain nearly killed her, (which also knocked her out) and Naruto went six tails.

I want to see Hinata react to Naruto going Kyuubi.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Question**

For the past few months Naruto and Hinata had gone on numerous dates and had a very loving relationship. Naruto had a big question on his mind, it had been eating at him for a few days.

"What's happens if she says no…NO I can think that, be positive," said Naruto looking at mirror in his bathroom.

Naruto was going to meet up with Hinata at the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

"Oh crap I'm goin' to be late," yelled Naruto running out of his apartment.

Naruto meet up with Hinata, she had a long purple dress and she looked as gorgeous as ever. Hinata still was shy when Naruto was around even though they kissed about 4,790 times.

"Sorry I'm late," said Naruto.

"It's okay," replied Hinata putting her arms around him.

Naruto and Hinata took their seats and waited for Ayame to serve them. Hinata was twirling a strand of her hair and Naruto was twiddling his thumbs.

"One miso ramen with everything on it and a plain ramen," said Ayame placing the bowls in front of them.

"But we didn't order anything yet," replied Hinata very confused.

"You two always order that," said Ayame.

"Uh…thanks Ayame,"

Ayame quickly run out and left Naruto and Hinata alone. Naruto tried to gather the words together to tell Hinata something.

"Hinata…will… you…," said Naruto until he was cut off.

"Naruto, Hinata, how're guys doin'," yelped Kiba.

Kiba and Ino took a seat next to Naruto and Hinata. Naruto banged his head on the table without anyone noticing.

"Kiba, I'm tryin' to tell Hinata something, could you and Ino leave," whispered Naruto.

"Why…it's not like your asking her to marry you…," replied Kiba.

Naruto filled Kiba in on what he was going to tell Hinata, while Ino and Hinata whispering.

"So how are you and Naruto doing," asked Ino.

"Were doing…fine," replied Hinata.

"Ino, time to go," yelled Kiba.

"Why???," groaned Ino

Kiba told Ino what Naruto was planning and they left.

"What was that about," asked Hinata wondering why they left so quickly.

"Forget about them…I…have something to tell you," said Naruto pulling a little box out of his pocket.

"What is it Naruto???," replied Hinata.

"Will…you…ma…marry me Hinata," asked Naruto bending on one knee showing Hinata the ring.

Hinata fainted off her chair, her face was apple red.

"Hinata…HINATA!!!," yelled Naruto.

After a few minutes Hinata regained consciousness and Naruto asked the question again.

"Of…of…course I'll marry you," replied Hinata with a tear in her eye.

She jumped into Naruto's arms and they shared a long kiss.

----------------  
**Samonorii12**: Finally  
----------------

Sakura peeked over the corner of the Ichiraku Ramen shop and was shocked to see them making-out. Sai popped out next to her and scared the shit out of her.

"Holy Crap!!!," screamed Sakura.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm not going to kill you," replied Sai.

Sakura crossed her arms, she was angry that Naruto was going to marry Hinata. Sai knew she was angry, but just ignored her and went over to congradulate Naruto and Hinata.


	4. Chapter 4

**An Expected Meeting**

After the news of Naruto and Hinata's wedding was spread around the Hyuuga. There were mixed reactions, due to the fact that Naruto has the spirit of the Nine Tailed Fox inside him. Hanabi was one of the few excited about her big sister's wedding. Neji had asked Naruto to meet him at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, because Neji was sure Naruto knew where that was.

"Hey Neji," said Naruto taking a seat next to Neji.

"Naruto, why do you want to marry Hinata," remarked Neji.

"Because she loves me for me and I love her too," replied Naruto.

"Good," said Neji.

"Neji, what did you ask me here for???," asked Naruto.

"I need your help, I want to ask out Tenten," muttered Neji.

"Why do you need my help," replied Naruto.

"You seem to be better at this than me," muttered Neji.

Ayame gave Naruto his usual, and accidentally gave Neji, Hinata's usual ramen.

"Oh sorry," said Ayame taking back the bowl.

"You two must come here a lot for her just to immediately think that she's always with you," remarked Neji getting up from his chair.

"Listen Neji, I'll help you out with Tenten, hopefully," replied Naruto finishing the entire bowl.

"Thank you Naruto," said Neji.

Neji took off towards the Hyuuga Complex. Naruto stayed behind and ordered another round of ramen. After a while, a little girl with long, red hair took a seat next to Naruto. It took her a while to get on the seat, because she was short for here age.

"Hello there what's your," said Ayame trying to be nice.

"Mizumi Uzumaki," said the Mizumi.

Ramen broth shot out of Naruto's nose when he heard what her name was. Muzumi laughed when that happened.

"…how old are you," stammered Naruto.

Mizumi held up seven fingers and smiled, she had her front teeth missing so she was telling the truth.

"Where are your parents," questioned Naruto.

"My mommy's at home," said Mizumi.

"What about your dad???," asked Naruto franticly.

"I don't have one," replied Mizumi.

Naruto was shocked, happy, and freaked out all at the same time; he had a sister…possibly…maybe this was a joke by Sai or Sakura.

"Miss, can I five bowls of ramen, please," said Mizumi.

"Uh…sure," said Ayame going to make the ramen.

Naruto knew this wasn't a joke now, she had the same blue eyes as him, she even had whiskers too. Naruto's were horizontal while Mizumi's were vertical.

"Do you have a brother…," said Naruto.

"My mommy said my brother's here in the village," said Mizumi eating some of her ramen.

"Where did you come from???," asked Naruto.

"Whirlpool Country," said Mizumi starting on her second bowl.

"How'd you get her if you live in Whirlpool Country!!!," yelled Naruto.

"I came here to find my big brother…mommy wants to find him too," said Mizumi.

Mizumi jumped off her chair holding three bowls of ramen.

"Bye Mr. Whiskers, I have to go," said Mizumi walking away.

Naruto was amazed, he had to go see his mom…if this was real. Which meant he had to break off his next date with Hinata.

"Is she your sister Naruto???," asked Ayame.

"I…don't…know," replied Naruto.

There was a note left on the Mizumi's chair, Naruto picked it up and had no doubt that they were related.

**Mr. Whiskers****:**

**Can you please pay for my ramen…**

**Thanks, **

**Mizumi Uzumaki **

Naruto payed for him and Mizumi, he went back to his apartment to pack for his trip to Whirlpool Country. He took his backpack filled with instant ramen, walked to the Hyuuga Complex and put a not on Hinata's door, and walked towards the village gate.

"Naruto, where are you going," said Shikamaru.

"I'm going off to find my Mom," replied Naruto.

"M...m...Mother, I thought you were an orphan," stammered Shikamaru.

"I thought so too," said Naruto walking out of the village.

Naruto was going the journey of a lifetime, was this real or is this a sick joke. We'll just have to see.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Journey of Self-Discovery **

Naruto had a good five hour trip to Whirlpool Country. Naruto needed to be very careful not to be seen, the area around Whirlpool country was filled with missing nin. This was because Whirlpool country was a neutral country with very little law. Naruto dashed down the road surrounded by dense forests.

"I hope that nothing bad happened to them," thought Naruto jumping from tree to tree.

As he jumped off the highest tree in the forest, he spotted Mizumi picking some apples. He dropped down to see how she was doing.

"Oh hi Mr. Whiskers, how are you today," said Mizumi.

"I thought you'd be half way home by now," remarked Naruto.

"I got hungry…," replied Mizumi taking a bite out of one of her apples.

"What happened to those three extra bowls of ramen you asked for," asked Naruto.

"I ate it all," replied Mizumi.

Naruto was amazed something so small could eat so much. Since they were siblings (hopefully) Naruto picked her up and put her on his back.

"Don't worry, I'll take you home," said Naruto jumping from tree to tree again.

Mizumi was enjoying herself, this was the first time she was ever more than 2 feet off the ground. She was able to see for miles around.

"Mr. Whiskers do you have a tail and ears too," asked Mizumi pulling one of Naruto's whiskers.

"…sometimes," muttered Naruto.

"I really hope Grandpa's still asleep, he was supposed to baby-sit me until mommy got back, but I went to Konoha to look for my brother," said Mizumi.

"Well did you find him???," asked Naruto trying to see if she was talking about someone else.

"No…," moped Mizumi.

"How about I help you find your brother," remarked Naruto.

"Would you really Mr. Whiskers," gasped Mizumi.

"Sure," replied Naruto.

Naruto and Mizumi made it to a giant gorge with a sign just a few inches away from the edge.

**Warning:**

**Gorge extends 60 feet deep and Gorge is 40 feet long **

**Enjoy your leap of faith**

Naruto took a few steps back and did a giant leap of faith. Mizumi slipped off Naruto's back and fell down into the gorge.

"Mizumi!!! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**," yelled Naruto.

Naruto made a chain of clones, grabbed Mizumi, and put her on the other side of the gorge.

"Wow Mr. Whiskers, that was amazing," remarked Izumi.

"It's no big deal," said Naruto landing on the same side as Mizumi.

Now in Whirlpool Country, Naruto let Mizumi lead the way to her home village. After a while of going through a dense forest, they walked into a ghost town like village.

"Come on Mr. Whiskers," said Mizumi running into one of the broken down shacks.

Naruto followed her into the shack and saw an old Grey-Red headed man sleeping on an old rocking chair.

"Grandpa look who I brought," yelled Mizumi.

Grandpa yawned and opened his eyes, what he saw shocked and amazed him.

"By God, you're the spittin' image of the Fourth Hokage," said Grandpa.

Grandpa got off his chair, hobbled over to Naruto, and gave him a hug.

"It's been a while Naruto…," said Grandpa.

"You know who I am???," remarked Naruto.

"What kind of Grandfather doesn't know his own Grandson," replied Grandpa.

"Gr…gr…grandfather!!!," yelled Naruto.

"Grandpa, is Mr. Whiskers my brother???," uttered Mizumi.

"Yes, Mizumi, Mr. Whisk…Naruto is your brother," replied Grandpa.

Izumi went up to Naruto and hugged him, her search for her brother was now over. Naruto now had a grandpa and a little sister, and in a month or two he would have a wife, nothing could make this moment better.

"That reminds me, Kushina came in a while ago and wondered where you were. Kushina!!!, Izumi's back and she brought someone," said Grandpa.

A beautiful woman probably in her 40's, with long red hair clipped in the front, blue eyes, and the same smile as Naruto walked into the room.

"Izumi, I'm so glad your home…," said Kushina until she noticed Naruto.

"Na…na…Naruto…" stammered Kushina.


	6. Chapter 6

**Back to the Village**

"Mommy, I found brother!!!," yelled Mizumi.

Kushina came closer and closer, she couldn't believe her son was standing in her living room. She wrapped her arms around him and started crying, it's been 22 years since she saw him. Naruto wrapped his arms around her, he finally found his mom.

"I thought I'd never see you again…," murmured Kushina.

"Mommy," said Mizumi "Why does brother live in Konoha and we live here?,".

Kushina wiped the tears out of her eyes and told her why they lived so far apart.

"Well…when Naruto was born, the Nine-Tailed Fox spirit was placed inside him. Since I was Naruto's mother, but I was from a different village, they though I would turn traitor and use Naruto to destroy the Leaf village," said Kushina hugging Naruto tighter.

"Nine-Tailed Fox???," asked Mizumi giving Naruto leg a hug.

"I'll tell you about that later," replied Kushina.

"OK," remarked Mizumi as she skipped into her room.

"Mom…it's been 22 years, you never bothered to send me a message," said Naruto.

"I spoke with Jiraiya about talking to Lady Tsunade into letting me visit you, but it's been eight years since I've seen him, do you know where he is Naruto," said Kushina.

A tear dropped from Naruto's eye.

"He died a while back Mom," muttered Naruto holding back the rest of his tears.

Kushina's spirit sank, it was bitter sweet. Being with Naruto after 22 years and finding out Jiraiya died.

"Ol' Jiraiya, always putting himself in danger," remarked Grandpa.

"You know what Mom…," said Naruto.

"?," replied Kushina.

"I'm gonna bring you guys back to the Leaf Village," said Naruto.

"Naruto, I can't, they'll probably kill me," remarked Kushina.

"They'll have to kill me, before they can get to you guys," said Naruto.

Kushina nodded her head, going back to the Leaf Village would be nice.

"Mizumi, pack your stuff, were going on a long trip," said Kushina.

Right after she said that, there was a knock on the door. Naruto peered out the window to see who it was, it was Sakura, Sai, and Captain Yamato. Naruto let them in.

"Naruto, you shouldn't go off like this without telling us," said Yamato.

"I know, but I had something…important to do," replied Naruto.

"Naruto, who are these people," remarked Sakura.

"They're...my family," replied Naruto with a smile.

Sakura, Sai, and Yamato were shocked, Naruto didn't have relatives, but there they were.

"Your...your…family," stammered Sakura.

"Yup, my Mom, my Grandfather, and my little sister," remarked Naruto.

Mizumi walked out her room carrying a truckload of stuff.

"I'm ready," yelled Mizumi stumbling around the living room.

"Mizumi, we have guests," said Kushina.

Mizumi dropped all her stuff on the ground to see who they were.

"Mr. Whiskers, why is that man wearing make-up," asked Mizumi pointing to Sai.

Sakura giggled and Yamato tried to hold back laugh.

"Mr. Whiskers, who are these people," asked Mizumi.

"They're my teammates and sensei," replied Naruto.

"Cool," remarked Mizumi.

Naruto pulled Yamato aside to ask him for something.

"Captain Yamato, go tell Grandma Tsunade about letting my family live in Konoha, I have to help them pack," said Naruto.

"Sure, but why do they live here, if they're your family," asked Yamato.

"It's a long story," said Naruto.

"Sai, Sakura we have to go," said Yamato.

Without arguing Sakura and Sai left with Yamato and headed back to Konoha.

"Well I'm ready when you guys are," said Grandpa.

"Me too," remarked Mizumi.

"Well, there isn't much in this house that I have to bring, so let's go," said Kushina.

Naruto, Mizumi, Kushina, and Grandpa headed out the door and on to Konoha. After a few miles they came across the giant gorge.

"Well this'll be a problem," said Grandpa.

"Why," asked Naruto.

"I'm not as powerful as I once was," replied Grandpa.

Naruto made a clone and carried Mizumi and Grandpa over the gorge, while Kushina jumped by herself. The rest of the way was a cake walk, because there was no danger on the road to Konoha. Soon they entered the village.

"It's been 22 years since I've been here, it sure has changed. Naruto, is the Ichiraku Ramen shop still around?," asked Kushina.

Naruto took them to the Ichiraku Ramen shop, where Teuchi had the surprise of his life.

"Naruto nice to see…," said Teuchi as he saw who was next to Naruto.

"What's wrong?," asked Ayame.

"Your…your…Kushina Uzumaki…aren't you…," stammered Teuchi.

"Yes I am Kushina Uzumaki, It's nice that you remember me Teuchi," replied Kushina.

Teuchi dropped the bowl of ramen on the floor and Ayame was surprised when she heard "Uzumaki".

"Listen Mom, I have to go take care of something, you stay here with Mizumi and Grandpa," said Naruto as he took off into the direction of the Hyuuga Complex.


End file.
